metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Greenpickle
Greenpickle, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 14:07, 15 February 2008 (EST) The question you asked. No, but feel free to create one. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 17:04, 15 February 2008 (EST) :Heh, created it. It's at Template:Images, the accompanying category is linked to in the documentation section. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 00:41, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::HAX Categories If you wouldn't mind, while you are going through the rooms, briefly check the articles for things like species, robots, etc. to make sure they have the category for the planet and area. Then if you encounter them again in another area, add that one too. It would help a lot, because many have been missing those. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I will. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] 20:50, 4 May 2009 (UTC) For things like rooms and upgrades(unlike creatures, materials, robots, etc.) the categories should be what it is (rooms/items) and the smallest area category but never the planet unless the planet has no "sectors" like Norion, Phaaze, etc. Some, like Category:Phazon Mines are broken up further into levels and thus rooms for that area would not have that category, only the level one. I'll look around for others that can be broken up, but the Orpheon certainly seems like it can be segmented into decks and Phendrana Drifts seems to have a name for the Pirate Lab (Glacier One) and Tallon Overworld obviously has the crashed Frigate. I'd love to break up Chozo Ruins into digestible chunks, but it doesn't seem like there are any. Newly added were categories for various stations (map, save, missile) and elevators. These would go into room articles as well. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Frigate Orpheon Rooms Hi, Greenpickle! It's me, from Pikipedia. Are you going to make new articles for the rooms in Orpheon that are later found underwater or should I just edit them with that part's information? :Hmm, I don't know yet. I mean, I haven't got there, and when I do, I'll either add it to the same page or create the same articles but with "(Tallon Overworld)" after the title. I did mention it at talk:List of Rooms in Metroid Prime, but there doesn't seem to have been an outcome. Maybe ask on a talk page somewhere? I mean, it's not my decision where they go, but that of the community. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] And will you add the other rooms into the template or can I go ahead and do it? :I intend to, when/if I get there, but feel free to go ahead and do it. It's not like I have some sort of authority over who edits what. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] ::If you need help with any rooms in Metroid Prime, I'll be glad to help. P.S. Remember me?...-- :::Wait, you're who now? :::...Um, yeah, I probably won't get around to any later rooms any time soon, most of Phazon Mines, so doing those would be a good idea. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] Thanks for helping! Hello, Greenpickle! I am SSF2Zelda. I noticed what you did with the Rooms of Metroid Prime template...good job! Thanks for helping me with project: M.P.R.I.M.E.! Impressive Not that you know me or care, but what your doing is impressive, and one of those things thats (eventually) will make this Wiki a hell of a lot better. Well done. Hunter Class 18:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, wow, thanks. I guess ChozoBoy's recruiting is doing some good, then? [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] Images Hey there, just a note to say that it would be nice if you could enlarge the thumbnail size of the images you upload on pages. 250px is the main image size. Keep up the good work. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, if you don't specify the size, the size shown is different for every user, based on what's set in their preferences. I tend to omit the argument so that users have control over the size they see - for me, images without size arguments are 300px - larger than 250px. But if setting them to 250px is still preferred? [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] Gravity Fusion Suit Just wondering... Would you be able to get pictures of the two gravity fusion suits? (The original, and the Metroid Prime suit) I'm asking because I thought it should be in the gravity suit section. You know, seeing as it's still the gravity suit upgrade, but there's a different suit being upgraded. DoomZero 15:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :...''Just too late. Based on User:Greenpickle, I can't take screenshots any more. Maybe I'll have a weekend home sometime. Sorry... :Wait, when you say 'Gravity Fusion', do you mean what the Gravity Suit looks like in Prime when you use the Fusion suit through connection Fusion? In that case, I wouldn't be able to anyway: no Fusion. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] :Yes, that was the one... So you don't have Fusion, or MPT? Also, somebody already got the original. Thanks anyway, though. DoomZero 19:38, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::No, only the three console Prime games separately. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] How the blazes do you get those crystal clear images?! I've been directed here on behalf of a very important question. (see above) I'm trying to take a new Fusion Ice Missile picture, but I either get a too bright of an image or the missile is blurry. I'm using my camera, but I guess you use something different. What do you use? [[User talk:The Exterminator|Ex]][[User:The Exterminator|terminator]] 21:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I dont know how he does it, but i use Wisdom-Soft Screenhunter trial edition, taking a picture on an emulator, VBA with fusion's ROM. Pew01 22:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I use a DVD recorder; a capture card is another option. ^I don't think that would help with Prime as I haven't heard GCN emulators being able to run smoothly yet. Or maybe they've improved, Iunno. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] New Room Template Hey, we're missing the Metroid Prime 2 Room template, and we'd like to have one. Unfortunately, I do not know how to make a room template like you did with Template:Metroid Prime rooms. I was wondering if you remember how to make these and you could instruct me on what to do. I understand if you don't remember. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 17:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Greenpickle won't be online for a while, he's left us for university :( It says so on his User page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm online, I just don't have access to a GCN or Wii so I can't continue what I was doing. As to the question, just copy it from the Prime one and make changes. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] Where did you find the colors? I looked at the wikipedia colors list but didn't find them. I wanted to change the colors of the border, but I don't know what you used. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 14:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Uh...I used a 3-digit hexadecimal colour code, #aaa for the border, which means red = a, green = a, blue = a, so you get a light grey; where we count 0123456789abcdef. You can also use 6-digits codes for greater accuracy, ie. rrggbb, so red/green/blue is measured out of 162 = 256. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle'']]